Still in Love With You
by RaliNeoBlade
Summary: This is a fanfic, and has a poem, too. I really liked the poem, (I'm not bragging) so I made a fanfic to go with it. Main character- Pan. Tell me what you think.


Still in Love With You  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody copy this.  
  
A/N: It isn't really T/P, but I might do another one if it gets good reviews. ::shrugs:: Oh, and it's from Pan's POV. And, Trunks fans, this is not for you. He's normally my favorite character, but I had to make the story fit the poem. ::winces:: Sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting around with nothing to do  
  
Thinking of how much I want to be with you  
  
Pan sat on the roof of her house, and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in her knees. She'd just come home from one of Bulma's parties that she threw all the time. She had to see HIM with HER again. It made her feel that pain in her heart again. She'd thought that she'd gotten over him.  
  
These feelings I have don't always show  
  
But I'm saying this now because I want you to know  
  
She tried not to think about it, but what else was there in her head but him, every minute of the day, every day of the month? And she'd thought that he'd actually stay with her, care about her the way she wanted him to.  
  
We've been through it all, good times and bad  
  
I'm not always happy, you do make me sad  
  
It made her want to cry, again, thinking that just half a year ago, they'd been together. But he'd cheated on her. Tossed her aside like something stuck to the bottom of his boot. And she thought that they'd been friends. After all they went through, on their adventures through space!!  
  
You sometimes act like you don't even care  
  
But this hardly happens, it's almost rare  
  
Had he been lying, all those times he'd said he'd loved her? All those times when he'd whispered sweet nothings in her ear? How many months had he been with Marron before Bra had found out and told her?  
  
We're not together, but I wish we were  
  
We're not together because you've chosen her  
  
Pan clenched her fists. She absolutely hated Marron. She'd just taken a fancy to Trunks one day and set about making him hers, not even considering how long Pan had been in love with him, not even considering that he was HER boyfriend at the time.  
  
She seems to be better in everything and more  
  
I don't even know what I'm hanging around for  
  
What had made him chose Marron? Oh, sure, she had bright golden hair, deep blue eyes, a brilliant smile, a supermodel body...This wasn't helping. Why did she even try? She knew that she didn't stand a chance against "Uncle Krillin's" daughter.  
  
You hurt my feelings and made me cry  
  
But I don't know why I continue to try  
  
And after all the time that she'd spent, forcing herself to get over him. She'd see them at the mall, someday, by chance, and find herself in the women's room, washing away her tears.  
  
I guess I just love you and get carried away  
  
I wish you were mine to hold every day  
  
It wasn't her fault that she'd fallen for the arrogant, stuckup, handsome, strong, brilliant....saiyan!! It wasn't her fault that she couldn't force him out of her mind! Kami-sama knew she'd tried!  
  
After all the times you hurt me  
  
Times you've made me cry  
  
Why do I always forgive you, with every little right?  
  
And worst of all, she couldn't even hate him. She figured it was the least she could do, after all that he'd done to her. But no. Try as she might, after he gave her even one little smile, or danced one little dance, she melted. Completely pliant to his every whim.  
  
The times you've betrayed me, and the painful goodbyes  
  
Why do I still care for you after all those lies?  
  
That time that he'd gone off to the 'conference' in New York? Afterwards, Juuhachigou had told her that Trunks had been to their place. It wasn't Krillin and Juuhachi's fault. They hadn't known that he was supposed to be at a 'conference'.  
  
The times that you've ignored me  
  
And the times my pain has shown  
  
How can I still feel for you after you've left me all alone?  
  
She did her best not to let anyone know that she was still suffering. She didn't want anyone to think that she was weak. But her father knew. Gohan always knew. And he was there for her, always ready for another session of her crying on his shoulder. She'd had to forcibly talk him out of slowly torturing Trunks to death.  
  
With the scars you left upon me  
  
And the tears that fall each day  
  
Her heart wouldn't accept a substitute for her first love. She'd gone out with, what? A dozen guys, all head over heels for her, since Trunks? But it never worked out. Pan had a feeling it never would. And, despite her lack of feelings towards them, she cried each time she broke up with one of them. Just one more lost chance at being happy.  
  
Why am I still in love with you  
  
Though you've treated me this way?  
  
Gohan sighed as he sensed his daughter fall asleep. She hadn't come to him, this time. He knew she needed to be alone. But there was no sense in her catching cold.  
  
He walked outside and floated slowly to the roof, where he watched her sleep, head on knees, for several minutes. He hovered quietly, not wanting to wake her.  
  
Finally, he scooped her up gently and carried her inside, placing her on her bed and placed two blankets over her. He didn't want her to be cold, thanks to the upcoming winter.  
  
He hesitated at her door, on the verge of leaving, then whispered, "Panny, please be happy." Then he softly closed the door, and treaded silently to his room, where his wife was already sleeping.  
  
Pan rolled over in her sleep, a blissful expression on her face. Dreaming of a perfect life, with the perfect guy.  
  
"Trunks..." she murmured, almost inaudibly, before sinking into a deeper sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RaliNeoBlade: Well? How was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? Excellent? Please give me an estimate on a scale of 1-10, how good you think this was, as well as any other comments or advice you have.  
  
Rali: Please R/R!! 


End file.
